


Chances - You are my meds

by ChibyL



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doc!Mickey, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, hurt!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibyL/pseuds/ChibyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a trainees at the Mercy Hospital, Ian is too often hurt.</p>
<p>“I’m your first time?” the kid asked, pretending to be astonished. “It’s an honor.”<br/>Mickey wished he could give him a smartass answer. Of course he didn’t want to be harsh, especially because he was in front of his mentor, but he really wanted to find an answer that put the kid in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances - You are my meds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think about this... experiment!

The first time Mickey saw Ian Gallagher at the Mercy Hospital, the redhead showed a broken wrist and a cut on his left forearm.

 

Mickey was on his second month of training and he was following doctor Lishman through his unbelievably long tour of the ER. He pretended to be listening to what the man was saying about the importance of wearing sterile gloves and smiling to the patient. And it was something Mickey totally disagreed with.

 

Moreover, it had been almost two months and Mickey hadn’t touch a patient yet. He just followed Lishman, watched how he did his job, followed every movement and waited.

_Your moment will come,_ the doctor said once, _in the meanwhile watch and learn._ And Mickey started to lose his hope. He probably had to wait for Lishman to retire before he could do any work at all.

 

He walked side by side with Lishman, slightly nodding, as if he was listening to his words when the doctor suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and Mickey did the same.

 

“Today is your lucky day, Milkovich,” Lishman told him, waiting for Mickey to give him his full attention, then he kept talking. “He is the best patient to practice with,” he said, pointing somewhere into the room in front of them.

 

That caught Mickey’s attention at once, his eyes flew to the room Lishman was pointing to. _At least it should be something interesting_ , he thought, instinctively licking the corner of his lips with his tongue.

 

“That kid spends more time in here than at home. Actually, it’s strange that he hasn’t shown up in a while,” the doctor said and Mickey stopped listening to him again, aware that it was useless to know all these private details. “He has a great resistance to pain, so don’t be worried about hurting him. But be gentle, he’s just a kid.”

 

Mickey nodded for a moment before walking into the room. He stopped a few steps behind the doctor, on his left, waiting for him to talk and he gave a look to the kid sitting on the bed. His left arm was temporarily bandaged, the gauze soaked with blood.

 

“Hey, Ian!”

 

“Hi, Ned!”

 

Mickey quickly shot a look at the doctor. He used to call him Lishman, everyone did, nurses, patients, colleagues. He didn’t even know that his first name was Ned. That kid seemed to be more familiar with him.

 

Mickey found himself curious about the kid who looked so… peculiar.

 

“What happened?” the doctor asked and Mickey came closer.

 

The redhead whose name Mickey had already forgotten, shrugged. “I fell from the stairs,” he mumbled, then he dropped the subject. “New trainees?”

 

When Mickey heard that word, he rolled his eyes. He didn’t like that word at all. And that kid was too perky for his liking, even his voice made Mickey angry.

 

“Is he good?” the redhead asked, as if Mickey wasn’t even there.

 

It was Lishman’s turn to shrug. The man smiled and answered, “I don’t know, it’ll be up to you to tell me. It’s his first time.”

 

“I’m your first time?” the kid asked, pretending to be astonished. “It’s an honor.”

 

Mickey wished he could give him a smartass answer. Of course he didn’t want to be harsh, especially because he was in front of his mentor, but he really wanted to find an answer that put the kid in his place.

  
But while looking at those green eyes and that childlike smile, he really couldn’t find anything intelligent to say.

 

It was strange, Mickey was the kind of person who always knew what to say.

 

At the same time, while Mickey was lost in his thoughts, the redhead was still talking way too much. “Well, I at least hope he’s not like the last one. Remember, Ned? What was his name? Ros? No, Maybe Todd? Yeah, definitely Todd. The one who dropped the scissors. He also left me a scar, look!”

 

When Mickey looked at him, the redhead was pointing to a thin line, right under his left brow. There was a small scar, just a few inches long.

 

“I’m sure there won’t be any scar,” the doctor smiled kindly, then he turned to Mickey an started giving him instructions about the anesthesia and the suture. “Milkovich, keep an eye on him and don’t lose him. Also don’t give him anything, he is allergic to almost everything and by the way he doesn’t need it. Good luck!”

 

The doctor walked away, leaving Mickey alone with the kid who talked too much.

 

Mickey got uncomfortable, so he turned with the intent of avoiding Ian’s eyes while he prepared the anesthesia. Ian rhythmically slammed his feet against the bed and Mickey thought he was just doing it to irritate him.

 

“Ey, you? Ned didn’t talk to you?” Ian asked suddenly.

 

“About what?” Mickey turned to him, arching his brow.

 

The redhead shrugged. “You should smile, you know, try to be gentle. You’re ready to stick a needle in my flesh to stitch it up. It would be less scary if you’d smile.”

 

Mickey noisily popped his mouth, “Do you prefer me smiling and hurting you? I’d like to keep this face and try to make you feel no pain.”

 

Ian smiled. Or maybe he grinned. Mickey swore it was a grin spreading on his face as he answered, “You seem to be too self confident.”

 

Mickey didn’t even try to understand if he was being ironic or not. He just stared at him for a while, then started doing his job.

 

When the needle went into the kid’s flesh, Mickey understood what Lishman had tried to say. He had seen grown men complaining about less painful injuries and that kid wasn’t even flinching.

 

“Ah!”

_I said it too quickly_ , Mickey said to himself, looking to Ian. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, even though he was sure his hands weren’t trembling, neither had the needle gone too deep.

 

“No, actually no,” the redhead smiled, “You’re good. But you’re too self confident.”

 

Mickey snorted, his eyes back on the deep cut. _How do you know if I’m good or not? Not like you’re a doctor..._ He thought, bandaging the hurt arm. “All done.”

 

The redhead had his eyes on the ground, his cheeks flushed. “Thanks. But there’s something else. My wrist’s broken,” he said, shyly showing the other arm to Mickey.

 

Mickey looked at him surprised. “It’s probably just a sprain. I’m going to call Lishman anyways.”

 

Ian looked deeply offended by his words. That’s why, when Lishman came into the room, Ian still had a pout on his face, as he kept slamming with his feet against the bed.

 

“What’s wrong, Ian?” the man asked, running a hand through Ian’s hair.

 

The kid looked to Mickey, showing him how sad he was, “He doesn’t believe I broke my wrist,” he explained, while Lishman inspected the arm.

 

Ian moaned in pain and Mickey sighed. “I never said I didn’t believe him. I just said he can’t be sure,” he said, just because he didn’t want problems with his tutor. He thought that the conversation they were having was way too unprofessional. _Damn kid._

 

“Milkovich, get him to the X-Ray room. Don’t leave him alone.”

 

Mickey gave Ian a perplexed look, guiding him through the hallway, he couldn’t really define the kid. But he had to admit that this hadn’t been too bad as his first experience.

 

They were silent for a while, then Ian broke the silence with two words, “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice barely audible.

 

“For what?”

 

“Looks like you’re going to miss the tour with the other patients. You’re stuck with me here.”

 

Mickey didn’t want to keep going with that conversation, but even with his standards, it was rude to ignore him. “It’s not a big deal,” he said, forcing a smile.

 

Ian looked at him in surprise. “You’re the first to say something like that. All of the others used to follow Ned like he was a god on earth. Which is ridiculous, because they were more interested in doing a great impression on him than on the patients,” he said, pointing to himself at the end of the sentence.

 

“Really?” Mickey asked, just because he didn’t want to stay silent. He could get the easiness between Lishman and Ian. They both talked way too much.

 

The redhead explained his previous sentence, “I like you. You don’t seem bothered by Lishman or me. You just want to do your job.”

 

Mickey looked at him from the corner of his eye. How old could he be? Fifteen, maybe sixteen and he kept talking as an adult. Which was funny to be honest.

 

“Really? You know what I think about you? You like talking too much instead of looking where you’re going. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” he said and then he pointed to a room.

 

Ian shrugged and went in.

 

They didn’t talk too much after that and Mickey was satisfied. Ian had that pout back on his face for all the time they had to wait for the results and Mickey ignored him, playing with his phone. He looked up at the kid sometimes, but he was careful enough to do that only when he was sure  Ian wasn’t looking back at him.

 

The redhead had his eyes on the wall. But when the doctor confirmed that there was a fracture in his wrist, a grin ghosted over his face and he looked at Mickey with a look that said _I told you so_.

 

Ian waited for the nurse to put a cast on his wrist and then left. He didn’t even say goodbye. Not like Mickey was waiting for him to anyway.

 


End file.
